La vida es una perra
by Naguita
Summary: Desde pequeña he comprobado, que la vida solo es agradable con algunas personas. Conmigo, se ensaño de la peor manera. Ahora, a mis 23 años sigo sosteniendo que la vida es una perra, ya que se encargó de hacerme vivir un infierno.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo están? Si, sé que esto no es NALU y también que estoy con dos historias en proceso. Pero esta pareja me ha gustado desde hace mucho; no me aguante y termine escribiendo sobre ella en mis tiempos libres. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Si les agrado háganmelo saber :3**

 **LA VIDA ES UNA PERRA**

Desde pequeña he comprobado, que la vida solo es agradable con algunas personas. Conmigo, se ensaño de la peor manera. Mi padre era alcohólico, por lo que cada noche al llegar a casa con el hedor de la bebida, se encargaba de recordarnos a mí y a mi madre que era el quien tenía el poder. Nos golpeaba, hasta el cansancio y luego se tiraba a morir en el sofá. De adolescente la vida fue aún peor, ya que debía de esconder los problemas de mi casa del mundo exterior y aun así, tratar de lidiar con todo lo que conlleva ser joven.

Solo tuve una amiga en mi etapa de preparatoria, ella era dulce y muy agradable. Pero cometí el error de enamorarme del mismo muchacho que ella y evidentemente la eligió a ella por sobre mí y eso acabo con nuestra amistad. Bueno, en realidad solo me aleje de ella. No necesitaba más dramas en mi vida como para estresarme por una cara bonita y la falta de interés de esta, en mí.

Ahora, a mis 23 años sigo sosteniendo que la vida es una perra, ya que se encargó de hacerme vivir un infierno. Mi padre asesino a mi madre a golpes hace 2 años yo por suerte estaba trabajando cuando eso paso, sino seguro hubiera corrido con el mismo destino. Él está preso desde entonces, pero eso no quita el hecho de que he perdido a la única persona que me mantenía unida al mundo. Ahora solo tengo una deuda enorme a causa de mis antecesores y 2 trabajos que a duras penas me dejan lo suficiente para comer.

Son las 6 de la tarde y estoy camino al cabaret nocturno en el cual trabajo. No, no soy bailarina ni mujer de compañía, simplemente me dedico a servir tragos. El tren está casi vacío., pero aun así una persona me habla.

- _ **Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme? –**_ Enfoque mi vista hacia la voz _**\- ¡¿Mi?! ¡¿Minerva?!**_

 _ **-… -**_ mierda, con el día de mierda que tuve es la última cara que quiero ver ahora. Fue el encargado de alejarme de mi mejor y única amiga _**– Hola Sting.**_

 _ **-¡Esto es increíble! –**_ Se acomoda y gira su cuerpo hacia mí - _**¡Yukino no podrá creerme cuando le diga que te vi!**_

 _ **-Si verdad… -**_ a pesar de mi actitud distante el no paro de contarme sobre su vida. Me comento que se casó con mi amiga y que ahora estaban esperando a su primer hijo - ¡ _ **Qué bueno encontrarte Sting! Pero yo me bajo aquí.**_

 _ **-¡Yo también! ¡Qué casualidad! –**_ necesito alejarme lo más rápido posible de este positivismo asqueroso. Camine a paso acelerado, tratando de perderlo en el camino, pero como siempre la vida…

 _ **-¿Tienes idea de la hora siquiera? –**_ una voz profunda saludo a Sting y aproveche esto para alejarme de él.

 _ **-¡Lo siento Rogue! Me encontré con una vieja amiga de mi esposa y –**_ ya estoy lo bastantemente lejos así que _**– ¡ESPERA MINERVA! -**_ ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Sostuvo mi brazo y eso ya me exaspero, odiaba que me tocaran, me recordaba al hermoso trato que tenía mi padre hacia mí.

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estoy apurada! Tengo más cosas para hacer que –**_ me enseña su celular _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Yuki no me perdonara si no le llevo algo para contactarse contigo ¿Me darías tu numero?**_

 _ **-No tengo celular –**_ agranda los ojos. No necesita saber que lo tuve que empeñar para poder comer. No saque mucho por ese vejestorio, pero al menos pude comer por 3 semanas.

 _ **-De acuerdo, te doy su número y te comunicas con ella de algún lado para que lo guarde y**_ – no necesito esto.

 _ **-No –**_ me di media vuelta y el volvió a sostenerme del brazo _**\- ¡No me toques! –**_ hoy fue un día horrible, el hijo de mi jefe se pasó la mañana molestándome y ahora esto.

 _ **-Lo siento yo –**_ fruncí el ceño _**– Yukino te extraña mucho y.**_

 _ **-Disculpen –**_ el hombre detrás del rubio nos interrumpió - _**La gente los está mirando y ¿No quieren discutir en otro lado? –**_ recién ahora me percate de él, tenía el cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta corta, una cicatriz en la nariz y los ojos de un extraño color rojo. Nunca me habían llamado tanto la atención los ojos, salvo que estos eran… - _**¿Usted? ¿No entraba en el instituto SaberTooth?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ sonrió _**\- ¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **-Era compañero de Sting, no destacaba mucho pero me acuerdo de la mayoría de los rostros que vi durante mi bella estadía en ese lugar –**_ yo no recuerdo su cara – _**Soy Rogue Cheney un gusto –**_ por algún motivo, un calor agradable recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo corresponder a su saludo con una suave sonrisa.

 _ **-Minerva Orland –**_ escucho como alguien se aclara la garganta. ¡Ya me había olvidado del rubio molesto! – _**Dame el número y veré como hago.**_

La vida seguía siendo una perra, pero por algún motivo extraño, el día pareció mejorar un poco.

…

Mentiras y más mentiras, a la semana de haberme encontrado con el esposo de mi ex-mejor amiga me despidieron de mi trabajo matutino. El hijo de mi jefe no se tomó bien el rechazo y le dijo a su papi que yo había robado. No sé si por suerte o mala suerte no me metieron a la cárcel, ya que por lo menos ahí tendría comida gratis. Ya estaba corriendo hacia mi trabajo en el cabaret, cuando un sujeto se atravesó en mi camino y caí de bruces, rompiendo mi taco y mi bolso en el proceso.

 _ **-¡¿PORQUE NO MIRAS POR DONDE?! –**_ cuando encare al muchacho era el mismo muchacho de ojos rojos que vi con Sting.

 _ **-Lo siento mucho yo –**_ me tendió la mano y la acepte, por suerte me sostuvo bien; porque mi taco salió por completo y casi caí de nuevo _**– lamento eso.**_

- _ **No te preocupes, la vida es una perra conmigo aun sin tu intervención –**_ arqueo una ceja y yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que lo ignorara. Miro en dirección hacia las puertas del tren, al ver que estas se cerraban suspiro y volvió su vista hacia mí.

 _ **-¿Quieres que te acerque? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –**_ Si lo miras, dirías que es un ejecutivo con mucho dinero… y lo último que quiero es que alguien como él me lleve al cabaret.

- _ **No gracias, es algo lejos y.**_

 _ **-Insisto, mi auto está afuera y mis planes para hoy se cancelaron –**_ yo tendría que caminar a la parada de buses y luego caminar para llegar a mi trabajo… con un taco roto…

 _ **-Está bien –**_ sonrió y me ayudo a llegar hasta su auto (Uno del año). Hablando con él descubrí, que es de la misma ideología política que yo, extrañamente era mi compañero en el club de debate y ambos opinábamos lo mismo del profesor Rufus. Cuando estábamos a unas cuadras de mi trabajo le pedí que me bajara. No quería que se metiera por los callejones con ese lujoso auto.

 _ **-¿Estas segura? Si ya estamos cerca no me cuesta nada –**_ me baje rápido y le tendí un poco de efectivo.

- _ **No es mucho, pero al menos así no me sentiré tan mal por quitarte tu tiempo y tu combustible. Muchas gracias –**_ negó con la cabeza – _**anda, tómalo o la culpa podrá conmigo.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo –**_ agarro el efectivo – _**ojala nos volvamos a ver.**_

 _ **-Ojala –**_ sonreí y cerré la puerta y me encamine a mi trabajo una vez que él acelero. Por primera vez disfrute de mi venida a trabajar, bueno, es la primera vez que una compañía no me vino mal. Pero con lo perra que es esta vida, no lo volveré a ver.

…

Lo sabía, no volví a ver al agradable moreno. Ya paso más de un mes desde mi encuentro con Sting y con Rogue. Estaba saliendo de mi trabajo, caminaba por los horrendos callejones del lugar, pero no tenía miedo. He ayudado a todos los adictos de aquí, y ellos me cuidan siempre que salgo de trabajar. Llevaba una falda roja ridículamente corta, una blusa blanca muy escotada y unos zapatos negros altos, por lo cual caminar se me hacía difícil. Estaba cruzando una calle, cuando un auto piso freno y casi me atropello; quedo a escasos centímetros de mí, pero eso no quitaba el susto que me dio.

 _ **-¡¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?! –**_ golpee el capo con mis manos y creo que lo hice con demasiada fuerza ya que mi muñeca comenzó a molestarme. Eran las 3 de la mañana y cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió supe que había hecho algo mal ¿Realmente estoy en posición de pelear con el conductor?

 _ **-¿Minerva?**_

 _ **-¡Rogue! ¿Qué haces aquí? –**_ su mirada se paseó por mi figura, carraspeo y luego enfoco sus ojos rojos en mi rostro.

 _ **-Me dirijo al hospital, Yukino está en trabajo de parto y Sting esta como loco –**_ era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa normal y no trajeado. Esos Jeans y esa remera negra le quedaban de maravilla.

 _ **-Entonces no te detengo más –**_ me hice a un lado de la calle.

 _ **-¿Quieres ir?**_

 _ **-No, solo sería una molestia.**_

 _ **-Estoy seguro que Yukino se alegrara de verte. No deja de reclamarle a Sting el que no haya conseguido alguna manera de contactarte –**_ abrió la puerta del acompañante – _**anda, yo te acerco a donde quieras después -**_ ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirle que no? No quiero volver a ver a Yukino, justo ahora que esta tan feliz y ocupada y.

 _ **-No estoy vestida como para ir a un hospital –**_ sus ojos volvieron a pasearse por mi figura y se detuvo más tiempo de lo necesario en mis piernas descubiertas. Lo pensó un momento e ingreso nuevamente al auto para salir de el con una chaqueta deportiva negra.

 _ **-Está limpia –**_ mire la prenda – _**solo será un momento –**_ odio cuando las personas se ponen insistentes, pero por algún motivo…

- _ **Está bien –**_ agarre la prenda y me la puse. Me quedaba bastante larga por suerte, cubría mucho más que lo que yo llevaba puesto. Subí al asiento del pasajero y nos encaminamos a toda prisa al hospital. Al llegar, consulto con una de las enfermeras donde se encontraban y una vez nos acercamos a la habitación un alborotado rubio, se encaminaba hacia nosotros.

-¡ _ **Sigue en trabajo de parto! –**_ parecía un león encerrado.

 _ **-¿Y qué haces tú afuera? –**_ lo reprendió Rogue.

 _ **-¡ME SACARON! ¡Que supuestamente soy muy escandaloso! Entra con ella, no quiero que este sola.**_

 _ **-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres el padre entra ahí y guarda la compostura! –**_ Empujo al rubio a la sala nuevamente y suspiro _**– es como un niño.**_

Desde afuera podíamos ver todo. Mi ex – mejor amiga se encontraba sobre la cama, con las sabanas cubriendo sus piernas. Ella se veía cansada, pero aun así estaba bonita, siempre lo fue. Ella era alegría y tranquilidad, por eso Sting la eligió a ella. No es muy complicado saber cuál sería su favorita, incluso yo la preferiría a ella antes que a mi… no debo estar aquí. Soy una parte de su vida, que debería mantenerse atrás… Tengo que salir de aquí, no sé cómo deje que este hombre me convenciera.

 _ **-¿Minerva? –**_ sentí la mano de Rogue en mi hombro y eso me altero.

- _ **No sé qué hago aquí –**_ me libre de su agarre y me encamine a la salida. Podía escuchar sus pasos siguiéndome, pero eso no me detendría _**\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! –**_ una mano grande detuvo mi escape.

 _ **-¿A dónde vas? Al menos salúdala antes de irte.**_

 _ **-Soy algo del pasado para ella, le estoy haciendo un favor.**_

 _ **-No creo, ella lo perdió todo y lo único que guarda de su pasado es a Sting y si te das una oportunidad creo que ella estará feliz.**_

 _ **-Soy la peor compañía para ella en este momento.**_

 _ **-Deja que ella decida –**_ jala con suavidad mi mano _**– Anda ¿Qué tienes que perder? -**_ ¿Y si arruino todo? Bueno, de todas maneras no es como si las cosas estuvieran bien así que...

 _ **-Yo... -**_ mire tras de él y por el pasillo a paso acelerado venia Sting, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _ **-¡Oii! ¡Es una niña!**_

 _ **-No grites en los pasillos idiota -**_ lo reprende el moreno.

 _ **-¡LO SIENTO! -**_ vuelve a levantar la voz mirando hacia atrás – _**Yukino pregunta por ti y**_ – enfoco sus ojos en mi - _**¿Minerva? ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-La encontré por el camino y la convencí de venir**_ – el rubio ensancho su sonrisa.

 _ **-¡GENIAL! Vamos conmigo –**_ corre de nuevo por el pasillo.

 _ **-No corras –**_ disminuye la velocidad pero aun así es rápido. Soltó mi mano y me tendió el brazo _**– solo un segundo -**_ … algo anda mal conmigo.

 _ **-De acuerdo…**_ \- Tal vez la vida no sea una perra completa, o en este momento está cansada de morderme.

Definitivamente Yukino es luz, me sonrió como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si todos estos años no hubieran pasado. Agradecí internamente a Rogue por haberme casi atropellado o nunca tendría el coraje para enfrentarme a mi amiga. Estuve solo 30 minutos con ellos, no conversamos demasiado, pero al menos pude sentir por un momento lo que era estar cerca de alguien a quien le importas. Me despedí y salí afuera para entregarle a Rogue su saco.

- _ **No hace falta, yo te llevare a donde me digas -**_ una oferta tentadora ya que tengo que caminar bastante desde aquí a una parada que me sirva pero.

- _ **Gracias, pero no**_ \- me mira sorprendido _**\- mi vecindario no es un lugar para alguien como tú -**_ me quite el abrigo y se lo entregue.

 _ **-¿Perdón?**_ \- sonreí.

- _ **Si tu auto llega a adentrarse no prometo que salga entero -**_ me reí de mi propia broma y me despedí inclinando la cabeza _**\- Gracias de todos modos, cuídate mucho.**_

 _ **-... Hasta la próxima -**_ no había prometido nada, porque si la vida es como siempre, no nos volveremos a encontrar.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Continuara? No se nomas cuando :c**

 **Adiosito :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Cómo están? Tal vez tarde más tiempo del normal, pero es porque tengo dos historias en progreso y esta la hago en mis ratos "Súper Libres" Espero que les guste y ¡Comenzamos!**

 **LA VIDA ES UNA PERRA 2**

Desde ese encuentro han pasado 2 meses, estuve en contacto con Yukino, pero les surgió un viaje para ir a ayudar a su hermana y partieron con Sting y la bebe sin dudarlo. Y yo... Pues bueno, seguía siendo la misma, haciendo lo mismo y sufriendo lo mismo.

 _ **-Te busca un joven en la mesa 7 -**_ me comento Flare, una de mis compañeras en el cabaret _**\- ¡se ve que tiene mucha plata! -**_ me aseguro mientras contoneaba sus caderas hacia una mesa llena de universitarios. Ellos prometen buen sexo, pero poca paga. Me retoque y camine seductora hacia el "caballero" que me esperaba.

 _ **-Bienvenido a Mermelade, ¿Me estaba buscando? -**_ casi volqué la bandeja al percatarme de quien se trataba - _ **¡Rogue!**_

 _ **-¡Minerva!... Buenas noches -**_ trague grueso y me enderece lo más que podía, lastimosamente el uniforme de hoy era de enfermera y me sentía algo avergonzada de llevarlo frente a él.

 _ **-¿Que te trae por aquí?**_

 _ **-Me invito el dueño, conseguí que se le apruebe un préstamo en el banco y esta es su manera de pagarme -**_ ya me parecía que alguien como él no estaría por aquí. Pero entonces...

 _ **-¿Porque preguntaste por mí?**_

 _ **-Tú eres la tigresa entonces -**_ si no estuviera tan oscuro se habría notado el sonrojo _**\- pregunte por ella y apareciste.**_

 _ **-Si... ¿Puedo servirte algo? -**_ sus ojos rojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y a mi gusto, se detuvieron más tiempo del necesario en mis piernas.

 _ **-Tequila por favor -**_ incline mi cabeza y gire sobre mis talones. ¡Maldita y perra vida! en este momento me siento muy humillada y la culpa no se la puedo echar a Rogue. Cuando volví con su bebida, el señor Makarov se encontraba conversado con él. Me acerque lentamente y nada más al ponerme en su línea de visión el viejo pego un salto.

 _ **-¡Tigresita! ¡Ven aquí! -**_ respire profundo y seguí mi camino. Baje el vaso frente a Rogue e inmediatamente sentí una nalgada propinada por mi jefe _**\- ¡Esta es la más bonita de todas! -**_ no lo mire siquiera, algún día este viejo va a amanecer con un cuchillo en el cuello.

 _ **-Eso veo -**_ su mano sostuvo el vaso _**\- gracias Tigresa.**_

 _ **-¡Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti querido amigo dímelo! -**_ así que este es el salvador del cual hablaba el viejo.

 _ **-¿Puedo escoger una chica para que se quede conmigo hoy? -**_ la sonrisa pervertida del Makarov la detesto, pero por algún motivo, me molesta más el hecho de que él esté buscando una dama de compañía.

- _ **¡La que quieras! Yo cubro sus gastos -**_ podía sentir como me miraba, entonces lo encare.

- _ **La quiero a ella.**_

 _ **-¡Oh! Emmm, muchacho La tigresa no hace esos trabajos, tal vez sí.**_

 _ **-Está bien -**_ le dije sin despegar mi vista de Rogue _**\- puedo hacer una excepción.**_

 _ **-¿Enserio? -**_ exclama sorprendido. Nunca he aceptado estar con un cliente por más de 2 minutos. Es la primera vez que no tengo ganas de matar al idiota.

 _ **-Seguro -**_ con toda la seducción del mundo me senté a su lado.

- _ **Te debo una hermosa -**_ fue el comentario del viejo - _**¡Bueno! te dejo en las mejores manos del lugar, cualquier cosa que quieras me avisas.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo -**_ Makarov hizo una reverencia y se retiró a su oficina. Era algo incómodo el silencio al principio. Y creo que debería ser yo la que lo rompa.

 _ **-¿En qué puedo servirte? -**_ le dije cruzando mis piernas.

 _ **-¿Perdón?**_

 _ **-Tú pediste mis servicios. Por eso quiero saber ¿qué quieres que haga por ti? -**_ mira hacia una de las mesas donde un par de sujetos a los que había golpeado esta noche por pasarse de listos silbaba.

 _ **-Yo estoy haciendo algo por ti**_ \- dice tomando un sorbo de su tequila _**\- así evitas cruzarte con ellos por hoy -**_ voltee hacia los sujetos y uno de ellos me guiño el ojo que estaba sano.

- _ **Son inofensivos y dejan buena propina pero hoy enloquecieron no se los iba a dejar pasar.**_

 _ **-¿Que hicieron?**_

 _ **-Por su culpa bote un Whisky bastante caro y debo reponerlo yo -**_ veo que agranda los ojos.

 _ **-¿Cuánto estaba?**_

 _ **-Más de lo que gano en la semana.**_

 _ **-¿Y cómo planeas pagarlo?**_

 _ **-En cómodas e interminables cuotas -**_ veo que saca su billetera.

 _ **-Dime cuánto.**_

 _ **-¿Cuánto qué? -**_ no sé qué está planeando, pero no dejare que alguien que no tiene nada que ver se meta.

 **-El whisky ¿cuánto está?**

 **-Estaba, ya no hay más -** rueda los ojos.

 _ **-Minerva hablo enserio.**_

 _ **-No dejare que pagues eso, no te incumbe.**_

 _ **-Tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Eres como una hermana para Yukino y yo la aprecio mucho. Si puedo ayudarte lo hare.**_

 _ **-Mira, te agradezco la oferta pero no. Es un problema mío.**_

 _ **-¿Y? Míralo de este modo, cuando tengas algo de dinero me lo devuelves.**_

 _ **-Es lo mismo que deberle a Makarov -**_ niega.

- _ **Lo mío no tendría intereses -**_ afilo la mirada _**\- mira, se lo que es estar abajo y.**_

 _ **-¿Abajo? -**_ suelta un suspiro.

 _ **-También he tenido malos días, y sin la ayuda de mis amigos no sé si estaría aquí ahora. Déjame ayudarte.**_

 _ **-Si algo me enseño la vida es que nada es gratis. Y no estoy dispuesta a perder lo único de dignidad que me queda.**_

 _ **-No quiero nada de ti -**_ ningún hombre te regala tanto dinero sin esperar nada a cambio.

 _ **-Podemos discutir toda la noche si quieres, pero no aceptare dinero de ti.**_

 _ **-¿Y si te pago la noche? -**_ agrande los ojos y abrí la boca de la sorpresa ¿Tan mal concepto tiene de mí? _**\- ¡No! No me mal entiendas, tu cobras por noche de trabajo ¿no?**_

 _ **-¡No! -**_ me siento ofendida, si hay algo que no he hecho por dinero fue eso. Y no pienso hacerlo jamás. Moriría de hambre antes de acostarme con alguien para que me pague.

 _ **-¿Entonces? -**_ su rostro muestra confusión.

 _ **-Mira no sé qué clase de trabajo crees que hago, pero te aseguro que solo sirvo bebidas -**_ parpadea repetidamente _**\- y creo que en este momento debería estar haciendo eso, con permiso -**_ sujeto la bandeja y me levanto ofuscada ¿POR QUIEN ME TOMO?

Puedo ser muchas cosas en esta vida, una perra, pobre y huérfana. Pero no he utilizado mi cuerpo para eso, las veces que me acosté con alguien fue porque quise, no esperaba algo a cambio. Veo que deja algo sobre la mesa y se retira del lugar. Al menos sé que ahora no volverá... Y ese atractivo hombre que prometía ser distinto a los demás término siendo peor que todos... ¡Perra Vida!

Esa noche nadie más ocupo su mesa. Una vez que se retiraron todos yo comencé a limpiar el lugar, e inevitablemente tuve que acercarme a ese lugar. Ahí, sobre la mesa estaba un sobre bajo el adorno del centro. Lo abrí y era un papel bien doblado con una suma grande de dinero _"No sé cuánto estaba el Whisky, pero espero que te alcance. Si no quieres usarlo puedes devolvérmelo a la dirección..."_

 _ **-... Maldito idiota -**_ esto no se quedara así.

…

El domingo de esa semana, a dos días del encuentro con ese idiota... si, ahora lo llamare así. Fui a la dirección a tirarle su dinero a la cara, no porque no lo necesite, sino porque había golpeado mi orgullo y eso era lo único que me quedaba. Busque la casa y al hallarla me sorprendí de lo grande que era. Llame a la puerta y una pequeña mujer de cabellos azules me recibió.

 _ **-¿Se encuentra Rogue? -**_ creo que soné más enojada de lo normal.

- _ **Seguro, voy a buscarlo ¿a quién anuncio?**_

 _ **-Solo dile que le traigo su dinero -**_ ella se va dejando la puerta abierta, si era una ladrona su casa estaría vacía en este momento.

 _ **-Ya se me hacía raro que no vinieras -**_ Rogue bajaba las escaleras mientras se terminaba de poner una camisa. Desde donde estaba me percaté de que está más bueno de lo que creía. ¡Concentrada Minerva, vienes a mandarlo al quinto infierno!

 _ **-¿Rogue? -**_ la mujer que me abrió la puerta se esconde tras él.

 _ **-Ve a la cocina, estaré bien -**_ ciertamente no encajo en el lugar, pero tampoco vine tan mal vestida como para que me mire así. Ella algo preocupada asiente y se retira hacia el interior de la casa.

 _ **-¡Dile a tu novia que no se preocupe, solo vine a devolverte esto! -**_ le tire el sobre _**\- te dije que no quería tu dinero -**_ miro el sobre y suspiro.

 _ **-¿Siempre eres tan testaruda?**_

 _ **-Soy encantadora cielo, pero cuando me sacan de mis casillas puedo ser una perra.**_

 _ **-Vivir a la defensiva no te hace bien.**_

 _ **-Solo, déjalo así quieres. No necesito la lastima de nadie.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo -**_ recoge el sobre _**\- ¿Algo más? -**_ sonaba molesto, pero estoy aún más enojada que él.

 _ **-Eso es todo -**_ pero claro que no era todo, necesitaba expulsar el veneno de mi cuerpo _**\- ¡Una cosa más! -**_ levanta una ceja _**\- No deberías dejar sola a tu novia un viernes por la noche para ir a un Cabaret ¿Acaso todos los hombres tienen que ser así?**_

 _ **-Levy no es mi novia.**_

 _ **-¡Esposa concubina, llámala como quieras! Deberías prestar más atención a lo que tienes y no ir buscando lo que no se te ha perdido -**_ prácticamente hiperventilaba.

 _ **-¿Terminaste?**_

 _ **-... Si.**_

 _ **-¡Levy ven un momento! -**_ la joven asomo la cabeza y él le hizo un gesto con la mano.

 _ **-¿Si?**_

 _ **-Levy quería presentarte a una amiga mía, Minerva.**_

 _ **-Encantada -**_ es adorable ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso? _**\- yo soy Levy, la cuñada de Rogue -**_ cu... cuñada.

 _ **-U. Un gusto.**_

 _ **-Se está quedando conmigo porque mi hermano está de viaje y es algo sobreprotector.**_

 _ **-Ah -**_ yo que odio que me juzguen por lo que hago o como me veo... _**\- yo... solo vine a dejarte eso y ya me iba.**_

 _ **-¿Te vas? Prepare un almuerzo grande, puedes quedarte a comer si quieres -**_ esa pequeña es demasiado adorable. Es como ver a un conejito.

 _ **-Yo, no tengo hambre y**_

 _ **-Déjala Levy, no cambiara de parecer -**_ ¿Eso sonó a un desafío? Lo mire fijamente y él no se había inmutado ¿Lo habrá dicho enserio?

 _ **-Pero, dijiste que vendrían Sting y Yukino y creí que uno más de tus amigos sería bueno.**_

 _ **-A mí me encantaría pero -**_

 _ **-Está bien, me quedare. Al menos saludare a Yukino.**_

 _ **-¡Grandioso! -**_ ¿Porque tanta felicidad? Esa chica es demasiado positiva... igual que Yuki _**\- iré a poner otro plato.**_

Se alejó a paso apresurado y Rogue me invito a pasar; la sala era inmensa, con una ventana que daba al patio trasero, el cual era aún más bello que el interior. Nunca había estado en una casa tan lujosa, salvo la de mi amiga; pero eso solo fue una vez.

 _ **-¿Te gusta? -**_ me había quedado embobada mirando el patio.

 _ **-Es bonito -**_ creo que a mi mama le hubiera gustado. Al menos se parecía a lo que ella describía en sus cuentos.

 _ **-A mi padre le hubiera gustado -**_ voltee y él estaba sentado apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras descansaba su mentón en sus nudillos.

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Nada, olvídalo -**_ tiro el sobre que le había aventado en la entrada.

 _ **-Cuéntalo si quieres -**_ le dije acomodándome en el sofá de enfrente.

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?**_

 _ **-El dinero, no quiero que después creas que me quede con algo.**_

 _ **-Ni siquiera sé cuánto te deje, solo lo saque de mi billetera y lo deje ahí.**_

 _ **-¡¿Acaso crees que el dinero crece en los arboles?! ¡¿Sabes lo que me tardo yo en conseguir eso y tú lo dejas así nada más?!**_

 _ **-El dinero va y viene Minerva. Hoy tengo y mañana tal vez no; no moriré por él, ni se lo negare a alguien si lo necesita.**_

 _ **-Eres demasiado extraño -**_ sonrió _**\- ¡No era un cumplido!**_

 _ **-Lo sé, no eres la primera en decirlo.**_

 _ **-Al menos eres consciente de eso.**_

Ese día me entere que la vida era una perra para muchas personas, Rogue sufrió desgracias parecidas a las mías; la única diferencia es que siempre permaneció cerca de sus amigos y estos fueron su fortaleza en momentos difíciles. Claro que no fue por boca de él. Sting me conto muchas cosas sobre su persona cuándo me llevaron junto con Yukino a la casa de una compañera del cabaret. Jamás los obligaría a adentrarse en mi zona, no sobrevivirían un segundo. Yo que iba con la esperanza de cortar toda posible relación con ese hombre, termine tomándole algo de cariño, ya que a pesar de todo lo que sufrió tiene una sonrisa sincera... Tal vez la vida no era tan perra como esperaba.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Subiré el capítulo final a mediados del mes que viene. Que tengan un lindo mes :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno había olvidado que este fic lo deje sin terminar y aquí les traigo el final. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Comencemos! :3**

 **LA VIDA ES UNA PERRA 3**

¡Me equivoque! ¡Odio todo y a todos ahora mismo! Al salir de mi trabajo me estaban esperando esos sujetos, esos que consideraba inofensivos... ¡Ellos Abusaron de mí! Me siguieron hasta mi casa y una vez ahí hicieron lo que se les vino en gana conmigo. Lo peor de todo es que estaban tan ebrios que se quedaron dormidos al terminar... Si los denuncio a la policía no conseguiré nada, a la gente como yo los pueden tratar como quieren; simplemente por el hecho de ser pobres.

¿Si los mato? Están tirados sobre mi cama ¡no sería muy complicado! Solo es cuestión de agarrar algún cuchillo y... ¡NO! ¡YO NO SOY IGUAL QUE ÉL! Arroje el arma a un lado de la cama y salí lo más rápido que mis golpeadas piernas me permitieron ¿Dónde iría ahora? ¿Junto a Sting y Yukino? Viven a 3 horas en auto y la única casa "cerca" que conozco es la de… Rogue. No quiero que me vea en este estado, debo esconderme, desaparecer y no dejar rastro. Pero primero necesito algo para este dolor; Fui a una tienda lejos de mi casa, donde nadie me conociera a buscar medicinas pero como siempre la vida me odia.

 _ **-¿Minerva? -**_ ¿Que hace la cuñada del pelinegro aquí? _**\- ¡Si eres tú! ¡¿Que te paso?!**_ – Exclamó aterrada al ver el estado patético en el que me encontraba - _ **¡Gajeel ven a ayudarme!**_

 _ **-Estoy bien Levi, simplemente me caí y rodé por unas escaleras –**_ vil mentira.

 _ **-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Veníamos para comprar un remedio para mí pero tú estás peor ¡Gajeel! –**_ volvió a gritar.

 _ **-¡Ya voy! -**_ se parece un poco a Rogue pero es más alto y grande.

 _ **-Enserio no es necesario, solo necesito descansar y –**_ el sujeto era aterradoramente grande.

 _ **-Entonces te llevaremos a tu casa**_

 _ **-¡NO! –**_ se sorprendieron con mi respuesta – _**No... Está lejos, no se preocupen –**_ algo me dice que no me dejaran ir tan fácilmente.

 _ **-Te llevaremos a casa de mi hermano -**_ el tipo me levanto como si no pasara nada, quería reclamar y gritar; pero me dolía absolutamente todo. Malditos bastardos.

Rogue se asustó al vernos ahí tan tarde, le explicaron donde me encontraron y se preocupó aún más si era posible. Me acomodaron en la habitación de huéspedes y antes de que pudiera volver a decirles que estaba bien llamaron a un médico. El hermano y su esposa se fueron antes de que este llegara y me dejaron a solas con Rogue, tenía miedo... temblaba cada vez que su mano se acercaba a mí. No puedo disimularlo.

 _ **-¿Que te ocurrió? –**_ sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en mi rostro.

 _ **-M. Me caí por las escaleras.**_

 _ **-¿Y las escaleras te dejaron moretones con formas de dedos en la garganta? -**_ él se quedó lo bastante lejos de mi como asegurándose que yo no reaccionara por su cercanía _**\- ¿Quién te hizo daño?-**_ ¿Porque tenía que pasar esto? ¿Porque no podía ser más rápida y perderlos? ¿Porque no me percaté de que me miraban de manera diferente hoy? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas vine a parar a cuidado de Rogue? _ **\- Minerva.**_

 _ **-¡No!**_ \- trato de tocarme y automáticamente retrocedí hasta golpear mi espalda con la pared alado de la cama.

 _ **-De acuerdo, me quedare aquí -**_ podía sentir las lágrimas calientes deslizándose por mis mejillas _**\- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Algún te? –**_ negué. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de indefensa, era como tener a mi padre frente a mí golpeándome una y otra vez nuevamente.

 _ **-No me mires... -**_ alcance a susurrar.

 _ **-De acuerdo -**_ voltea y me da la espalda. Sigo pegada a la pared con las rodillas recogidas - _**¿Fue al salir de tu trabajo?**_

 _ **-... Si... -**_ apoye mi cabeza en mis manos, las cuales estaban sobre mis rodillas recogidas _**\- eran inofensivos -**_ seguía llorando. Giro rápido y pude sentir sus ojos en mí, aunque de verdad no me importa nada ya.

 _ **-¡¿Fueron los sujetos de aquella vez?! ¿Los que te hicieron romper el Whisky?**_

 _ **-Si los recuerdas... -**_ me sentía cansada, mis ojos me pesaban y solo quería dormir _**– Seguro siguen durmiendo en mi cama -**_ fue lo último que recuerdo. Desperté a la mañana siguiente con otra ropa. Rogue estaba recostado en el sofá del lugar dormido, me levante como pude y antes de despertarlo las imágenes de la noche anterior asaltaron mi mente y me obligaron a encogerme en el colchón ¿Acaso habrá una vez en mi vida donde pueda defenderme sola?

Tengo que salir de aquí, ya le ocasione demasiados problemas… busque mi ropa por el lugar y al no hallarla me sentí desorientada.

 _ **-¿Minerva?**_ \- parpadeo tratando de despertarse.

 _ **-Hola...**_

 _ **-Vino el médico -**_ trague grueso _**\- también la policía -**_ no sé porque no me sorprende _**\- me dijeron que no debería hablar contigo sobre esto hasta que hagas la demanda pero... ¿Abusaron de ti?**_

 _ **-... Solo me hicieron pagar todas las propinas que me dieron -**_ temblé ante el pensamiento tan retrograda de esos sujetos. Yo en mi poca educación tengo más valores que ellos.

 _ **-¡No digas eso! Encontraron a los malditos en tu casa y ahora esta detenidos en la comisaria hasta que presentes cargos.**_

 _ **-No voy a hacer nada -**_ me metí bajo las cobijas e intente que me tragara la tierra _**\- no voy a ganar un juicio contra ellos.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ellos son los culpables! Y sobre todo los encontraron en la escena del crimen. Una sola palabra tuya y**_

 _ **-Ellos tienen dinero, yo no -**_ escucho como se levanta y se acerca a mí, pero ya no puede pasar algo peor que lo de ayer.

 _ **-¿No me dejaras ayudarte? –**_ su voz sonaba dura.

 _ **-No es necesario. Solo hare como si nada paso –**_ Alejo las telas de las sábanas de mí cuerpo y me obligo a levantar. Automáticamente yo lo empuje y retrocedí de nuevo. Abrazándome a mí misma.

 _ **-¿Nada paso? –**_ el sarcasmo en su tono y su ceño fruncido me sorprendieron. Nunca lo vi tan molesto _**\- ¡Mira el estado en el que te dejaron!**_ \- tiene razón... pero ya no tengo fe en esta vida... maldita y perra vida ¿Por qué no dejaste que mi padre me matara aquel día?

 _ **-Seamos realistas –**_ subí mis pies a la cama, recogí mis piernas y me apoye la mejilla en mis rodillas _**\- no me van a creer a mí por sobre ellos.**_

 _ **-¿Porque no? -**_ ¿Está ciego acaso?

 _ **-¡Mírame ROGUE! ¡Soy una chica de un cabaret que se acostó con un cliente y ahora quiere dinero fácil! ¡Lo he visto cientos de veces! ¡¿Acaso crees que ellos siquiera me tomarían en cuenta?!**_

 _ **-Te voy a ayudar Minerva, contratare buenos abogados y –**_ no de nuevo. No quiero más favores que luego tengo que pagar… ni propinas que reponer…

 _ **-¿Por qué? –**_ no creo en las buenas intenciones.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Porque me ayudas? No tengo nada que darte -**_ sus ojos expresan confusión _**– hasta para el sexo ya estoy usada –**_ dije con ironía.

 _ **-Porque eres mi amiga –**_ su expresión era sincera – _**y no tolero las injusticias ni los atropellos -**_ amigo... ¿tengo un amigo...?

 _ **-¿Eres mi amigo? –**_ Al fin lo mire a la cara, su rostro expresaba calma y compresión _**\- ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-¿Necesito algún motivo?-**_ aparte de Yukino no he tenido amigos, todos terminan decepcionándome y lastimándome ¿Por qué él sería diferente?... Pero... hasta ahora no ha hecho otra cosa que ayudarme y estoy tan cansada...

 _ **-... ¿Qué debo hacer? –**_ sonrió y la calidez en su mirada me es desconocida. Aunque eso no la hace menos agradable.

 _ **-Tu solo tienes que hacer la denuncia, yo me encargare del resto.**_

 _ **-… ¿Vendrás conmigo? -**_ tengo miedo, me duele el alma y estoy segura que veré a esos malditos muchas veces antes de que se dicte la sentencia. No quiero hacerlo sola.

...

La perra vida no les pudo ganar a unos buenos abogados y el dinero que mi amigo gastó en ellos. Veintidós años de cárcel fue la sentencia del juez. Se lo debía a Rogue y a Yukino, ellos me habían apoyado en todo momento y cuidaron de mí. Incluso el logro que Makarov declare en contra de ellos. Fueron más de siete meses de constantes viajes al juzgado y de investigación continua. Indagaron en mi pasado, trataron de hacerme parecer loca, me culparon de provocarlos e incluso alegaron que yo los use como vía de escape para mi frustración económica. Por suerte nada de eso funciono.

Ahora estábamos en casa de mi amigo, el juicio había finalizado y él ha sido un enorme pilar para mí en estos últimos meses. Gracias a su ayuda conseguí un trabajo decente; donde con solo ocho horas me alcanza para vivir mil veces mejor que mi antigua vida. Claro que ahora que ya no corro peligro en las calles tendré que mudarme de su casa pero; si pago una renta parecida a la mía me sobrara y podre rehacer mi camino.

 _ **-¿En qué piensas? -**_ caminaba hacia mí con un vaso de agua en la mano.

 _ **-Que ya se terminó todo -**_ me lo entrego y se acomodó a mi lado.

 _ **-Si...**_ – estaba pensativo _**\- ¿Que harás ahora?**_

 _ **-Volveré a mi rutina de siempre, ya no tengo que temer por mi seguridad y -**_

 _ **-¡¿Al cabaret?! –**_ Su reacción me causo gracia, pero negué tranquila _**\- ¿entonces?**_

 _ **-Después de problema en el que metí al viejo no me volverá a contratar –**_ le resta importancia con un gesto de su mano _**\- pero está bien, de todas maneras con el sueldo en SABERTOOTH me alcanza para vivir bien ¡Mas qué bien!**_

 _ **-Eso es bueno -**_ creo que con estos meses de convivencia he aprendido algo de él. No puedo decir que se todo lo que piensa, pero puedo ver que hay algo que lo tiene inquieto.

 _ **-¿Que te molesta?**_

 _ **-No es nada -**_ ¿Cree que no lo noto?

 _ **-Roogue.**_

 _ **-Te juro que no es nada, yo solo... –**_ suspira - _ **¿Volverás a tu departamento?**_

 _ **-¿A mi madriguera? -**_ me mira expectante _**\- no. Me recomienda el psicólogo no hacerlo. Buscare otro lugar, uno mas seguro.**_

 _ **-¿No... Te quieres quedar aquí? –**_ Pero soy una molestia, por culpa mía no puede traer a su enamorada y creo que eso esta ocasionando problemas entre ellos. La idea de verlos juntos debería alegrarme, aunque eso no es lo que ocurre. Sé que una vez que me valla podrá normalizar su vida con ella

 _ **-No te quiero incomodar. Has sido un buen amigo, pero creo que ya estoy aprovechándome de tu amabilidad y -**_

 _ **-Por el contrario, la casa se sentiría vacía sin ti. Me acostumbre a tu compañía -**_ y yo a la suya, pero no quiero seguir siendo mantenida por él… Tenía ganas de negarme, aunque algo en sus ojos me hizo aceptar sin darme cuenta.

 _ **-Pagare parte de la renta –**_ sonrió, esa expresión logra llenar mi espíritu.

 _ **-La casa es mía. Yo pago los impuestos por año.**_

 _ **-Pagare la luz, o el agua ¡o! -**_ se comienza a reír ¡¿Se está burlando de mí?!

 _ **-Está bien, tú te encargas del agua entonces -**_ Algo en su sonrisa no me convencía. Pero al menos así no seré una carga para él.

 _ **-¡Genial! Es un trato entonces -**_ le tendí una mano y él correspondió al gesto.

 _ **-Pero no puedes cambiar el acuerdo ¿Ok?**_

 _ **-¡Seguro! ¡No lo cambiare!**_

 _ **-Bien –**_ lo miro con duda, pero acepte de todas maneras.

 _ **-¡Bien! -**_ seguía sosteniendo su mano.

 _ **-Tengo pozo artesiano –**_ enarque una ceja y el soltó una carcajada. Es la primera vez que la escucho – _**La cuenta del "agua" viene fusionada a la de la luz. Quiere decir que no tienes que pagar nada.**_

 _ **-¡Rogue! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡No puedo vivir dependiendo de ti! –**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-¡Falla en el contrato! Ya has aceptado –**_ Iba a reclamarle, pero nuestras manos aun entrelazadas llamaron mi atención; la diferencia de tamaño era evidente, sin contar el hecho de que él estaba frio.

 _ **\- ¡Estas helado! -**_ él se alejó. Me parece que recién ahí fue consciente de que estábamos tan cerca.

 _ **-No te preocupes, mis manos siempre están frías –**_ le restó importancia, escondiéndolas en sus bolsillos.

 _ **-¿Porque?**_

 _ **-No lo sé, desde pequeño mis manos y pies siempre están fríos.**_

 _ **-¿Por eso nunca tienes calor? –**_ exclame divertida.

 _ **-Tengo calor, no es un fenómeno muy normal nada mas -**_ no pude evitar reír ante eso, normalmente no lo veo sudar _**– incluso cuando hago ejercicio, casi no sudo.**_

 _ **-Estás haciendo el ejercicio equivocado entonces –**_ no me percate del doble sentido, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente _**– Ehhh… ¡No lo decía en ese sentido yo!**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé, lo sé! -**_ El ambiente se puso algo tenso luego de eso.

 _ **-Por cierto… Nunca he visto a tu novia Rogue, Sting me comento que estabas saliendo con una chica muy bonita y creo que siempre estoy aquí evitando que puedas traerla –**_ toque su hombro para que me mirara y deje mi mano ahí.

 _ **-Estaba… Terminamos hace 3 meses más o menos -**_ ¿Tres meses? ¿Qué ocurrió hace 3 meses? En esa época él me consiguió el puesto permanente en SABERTOOTH.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque según ella, yo mantenía una relación contigo –**_ parpadee desorientada.

 _ **-¿Yo?**_

 _ **-Si, en su mente, es imposible que un hombre y una mujer sean amigos –**_ la entiendo de verdad. Yo vivía con Rogue, dormía en la misma casa que él, salíamos a comer y todo… pero… nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

 _ **-Tú y yo nunca hemos hecho nada para que pensara de esa manera.**_

 _ **-Lo sé.**_

 _ **-Además, yo no tengo ganas de tener nada con nadie ahora -**_ ¿Acaso frunció los labios? _**– Toda esta experiencia fue horrible y.**_

 _ **-Si verdad.**_

 _ **-¡Bueno, no ahora! Pero más adelante si y… -**_ ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! _**– ya sabes, cuando este trauma pase y… -**_ mi mano seguía sobre su hombro y por algún motivo, mi cuerpo estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba. Retire el contacto pero no me aleje.

 _ **-No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, entiendo tu posición y la respeto**_ \- ¿Nerviosa? Por el contrario, cuando estoy con Rogue me siento en calma… como si nada pudiera dañarme.

 _ **-**_ _ **No estoy nerviosa. Tu compañía logra todo lo contrario en mi –**_ esos ojos rojos son mi perdición… sus labios me llamaban, como un imán al metal… Ellos fueron un bálsamo para mi corazón tantas veces. Acorte de la distancia que nos separaba y uní nuestras bocas en un beso casto, un simple contacto. Él no se movió ¿Qué he hecho? _**\- ¡Lo siento yo! –**_ ambos estábamos en el sofá de la sala, a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Sentí una mano fría en mi mejilla caliente y como suavemente tiraba de mi rostro hacia él.

Me sentí bien, como si él fuera esa pieza que le faltaba a mi rompecabezas por mucho tiempo. Cuando lo conocí la primera vez, empecé a creer que existía mi alma gemela. Mi corazón no latía con fuerza, mis manos y rodillas no temblaban. Solo sentí calma, nada de ansiedad, nada de agitación. Todo él era como medicina para esta alma que la vida se encargó de atormentar. Es la única persona, que me ha ayudado sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio, solo ha estado ahí para mí. El beso tal vez duro poco, pero fue exactamente lo que necesitaba.

 _ **-Me gustas mucho Minerva –**_ mis ojos estaban cerrados, temía abrirlos y que todo desapareciera. Sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas y su frente estaba apoyada en la mía _**– Esperare el tiempo que haga falta, para que tú te sientas cómoda.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? Lo tienes todo Rogue ¿Por qué yo?**_

 _ **-Ahuyentaste a las sombras que me perseguían -**_ se alejó _**– porque aun a pesar de tener todo, cada vez que venía a casa me sentía vacío y solo –**_ podía callarme y aceptar gustosa su declaración, pero…

 _ **-Porque no viviste con tu antigua novia si te sentías así –**_ abrí los ojos y esa mirada nunca me la habían dedicado a mí. Siempre era para las chicas dulces y tiernas en el colegio. O para alguna que otra compañera de trabajo…

 _ **-Las cosas son muy distintas contigo –**_ su mano en mi mejilla se sentía muy bien.

 _ **-¿Distintas cómo? –**_ se alejó un poco.

 _ **-Con ella me sentía inquieto, nunca había calma y eso no me gustaba. Por eso no la invitaba a vivir aquí. No sé cuándo me enamore de ti… solo me gustaba que mi corazón no latiera con fuerza, mis manos y rodillas no temblaran. Solo siento calma, nada de ansiedad, nada de agitación –**_ exactamente lo mismo que yo.

 _ **-Yo… ¿Eso es budismo? –**_ agrando los ojos.

 _ **-¿Cómo lo sabes? No creo en eso, pero esa ideología me pareció acertada.**_

 _ **-Está en un conjunto de párrafos que solía leer sobre las almas gemelas, preguntándome constantemente si de verdad existía algo así**_ \- "El propósito de un alma gemela es cambiar algo en ti, destrozar un poquito tu ego, enseñarte tus obstáculos y adicciones, abrir tu corazón de un golpe para que pueda entrarle la luz, hacerte estar tan desesperado y fuera de control que tengas que transformar tu vida..." Era uno de ellos, aunque la descripción del budismo es mi favorita.

 _ **-¿Almas gemelas Mito o Realidad?**_

 _ **-… Si –**_ definitivamente tenían mucha razón _**– Jajaja increíble.**_

 _ **-Pensé que era el único idiota que creía en eso. No te imaginas las veces que Sting se mofo de mí por pensar de esa manera… -**_ sonrió.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Estoy enamorado de ti –**_ mi sangre subió de golpe a mis mejillas. No es vergüenza, no estoy nerviosa tampoco.

 _ **-Creo que yo también –**_ la felicidad que siento ahora no tiene comparación.

Nunca me había sentido tan dichosa, esta persona apareció de la nada en mi vida y ahora no me imagino un día sin ver su rostro. Al principio pensé que era costumbre, pero ahora entiendo todo. La perra vida ordeno todo, para que tuviera que chocar con él en algún momento. Y por eso, aunque me haya jugado a matar toda mi vida… estoy eternamente agradecida. La vida es una perra, pero hay veces en las que se cansa de morderte y al fin mueve el rabo para ti.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Sé que me tarde una vida para subir el final y lo siento D: Ruego para que haya valido la pena su espera.**

 **Que estén bien :3**


End file.
